IMPULSO - ONE SHOT
by parl17
Summary: Decisões impostas sempre fizerem parte da vida de Alice. Tudo o que ela precisa é de um impulso. As vezes a ajuda pode demorar a chegar.


**IMPULSO** \- **ONE SHOT**

 **Autora:** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Jasper  & Alice

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Censura:** \+ 16

 **Sinopse:** Decisões impostas sempre fizerem parte da vida de Alice. Tudo o que ela precisa é de um impulso. As vezes a ajuda pode demorar a chegar.

 **Disclaimer:**

Essa história é de minha autoria, os personagens a S. Meyer.

Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo isso. Se acharem algum erro, me desculpem. E avise.

 _*Fig. Necessidade imperiosa, muitas vezes irresistível, que leva certos indivíduos à pratica de atos irrefletidos; Estímulo, incitamento._

 **Capitulo único**.

 **POVAlice.**

Uma grande e enorme porção das pessoas que trabalham em jornais, revistas, blogues ou que tenha um contato com público revela que mais de 85% das pessoas não trabalham no emprego por que gostam, e sim pelo salário.

Eu seria basicamente mais do que anexada nessas pesquisas.

Quando eu era pequena, eu não tinha ideia do que eu iria fazer. Diferente das minhas coleguinhas da turma, eu não sonhava em ser advogada, arquiteta e principalmente trabalhar com logística.

Vamos simplificar aqui, eu não pensava em trabalhar.

Não me entenda mal, eu gosto da ideia de trabalhar. Eu só não pensava nisso antes. Eu não pensava no futuro.

No colegial não foi diferente, eu vivia o momento, em meu pequeno casulo. Sem me preocupar com nada.

Se formar em advocacia, logística ou arquitetura eram as únicas opções decente que meus pais viam para mim. Não havia alternativa, era isso ou nada.

Então quando eu entrei na faculdade de arquitetura foi como se minha visão fosse de fora. Eu passei cinco anos como um filme, um filme longo onde a personagem fazia tudo automático, ela se sentava na primeira fila, anotava tudo o que ouvia, voltava para o alojamento para estudar por horas, ia a biblioteca pegar pilhas de livros, onde acabava dormindo horas da noite para a repetição no outro dia.

Não me arrependo totalmente de ter feito arquitetura. Desenho técnico me fascina, mas contas sobre contas ainda é um grande saco de merda.

A parte lógica da minha mente dizia que eu era o grande saco de merda, por reclamar de barriga cheia. Eu tinha um emprego, moradia e um excelente salário. A rebelde falava que pelo menos debaixo do viaduto eu teria um sorriso na cara.

As duas em si eram minas terrestres onde não estava pronta para pisar. Tudo o que podia era ignora-las.

Ouve três toques na porta para cabeça de James, o advogado da empresa, aparecer.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou.

"Tecnicamente você já está dentro." Sorri, minimizando a tela do AutoCad e de seu Y provocador.

Ele bufou enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

"Isso é o que uma virgem fala querida, a cabeça não é totalmente dentro." Rolei meus olhos.

James era o meu único amigo nas empresas da família Brandon. Ele trabalhava diretamente com o fundador, ou seja, meu pai.

"Certo, não me enrole. Cuspe fora".

"Tão impaciente" suspirou dramático. " O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"

"Jay!" Levantou as mãos.

"Está bem. Eu falo, eu falo. Até porque isso não é só fofoca, o próprio chefão mandou 'comunica-la pessoalmente para não haver imprevistos' e blá blá blá." Disse enquanto escorregava pelo acento de couro.

"E o comunicado seria? ..." Perguntei curiosa.

"O comunicado seria ..." rosnei e ele sorriu. " sobre a festa em comemoração à parceria com a empresa C&C ". Tinha quase certeza que minha boca se abriu em um perfeito 'O'

Já que aparentemente a C&C era uma das nossas mais fortes concorrentes.

Um zumbido encheu a sala, era o meu celular. Atendi sem ver a tela, e não foi surpresa quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe dizendo que haveria uma festa, e já teria organizado um vestido para mim.

Porque tudo o que eu podia fazer, era dizer "Claro, mamãe".

[...]

Meus sapatos altos faziam um barulho irritante contra a pedra da calçada. Fodido salto estúpido.

Eu estava a quatro quarteirões do famoso clube Dallas perto da praia, aonde estava acontecendo a 'comemoração'. Era aproximadamente duas ou ... três da manhã e ainda havia velhos gananciosos forçando sorrisos uns para os outros.

Oh, vamos. Eu simplesmente tenho que dizer que só pela encenação eles deveriam ganhar uma grana!

Eu não conseguiria - deixe me corrigir - eu não consegui aguentar.

Por uma vez em toda a minha vida eu tinha saído por vontade própria. Ou talvez fosse pelo licor.

Espere, não vou culpar a bebida, e sim James. Amigo de araque. No meio da palhaçada me abandonou pela ruiva peituda do Rh, Victória ou Vanessa? Dane-se.

O vento gelado do mar soprou, me fazendo estremecer.

Mais à frente havia um banco, onde a luz do poste estava aparentemente queimada. Um bom lugar para passar despercebida.

Eu não sei quando ou em que momento eu comecei a chorar, eu só percebi quando um paletó caiu sobre mim.

Afastei a peça da minha cabeça com a mão e a outra sequei o rosto.

Um homem alto estava de costas a minha suas mãos nos bolsos.

"Quem é você? O que quer?" Falei com a voz rouca.

A pergunta era, onde estava meu senso de preservação?

Ele se virou, sentando ao meu lado. A luz do luar me deixou ver seu cabelo loiro comprido, que tocava a gola de sua camiseta branca.

"Sabe, para uma mulher pequena você anda rápida demais". Seu rosto virou, atrapalhando a checagem.

A intensidade de seus olhos fez com que meus nervos saltarem e meu coração começar a acelerar. Ele era lindo.

Esse pensamento fez com que meu rosto queimasse mesmo no escuro.

E isso me deu raiva, por quê eu estava afetada por ele? E o mais importante, porque ele estava me seguindo?

"Se estava cansado era só não me seguir, Sherlock." Sorri sarcástica.

Ele ignorou, sorrindo gentilmente.

"Eu não poderia deixa-la sair sozinha naquele estado."

"Esteve me observando." Constatei o óbvio.

Ele assentiu.

"Desde que seu acompanhante saiu com a loira." Oh certo, era uma loira.

"Bem, se esteve me observando por um tempo, posso pelo menos saber seu nome?" Por sua reação, ele não esperava essa pergunta.

"Hmm, que tal eu saber o nome da pessoa que eu estive observando?" Retrucou.

"Tem precedentes na polícia? "Ele riu.

"Não".

"Assassino profissional?"

"Não sou bom de mira".

"É foragido?"

"Isso se enquadra na primeira pergunta." Dei de ombros.

"É o que eu tenho". Passei meus braços pelos buracos do paletó, de repente mais relaxada. E um pequeno sorriso se formou nos meus lábios. " nome estranho?".

Ele gemeu derrotado e uma risada escapou de mim.

"Oh, me diga." Sem resposta. "Por favor".

Ele começou a fazer pequenos círculos com os sapatos na areia.

"É muito ruim assim? Perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

"Depende do ponto de vista". Isso me confundiu.

"Que ponto?"

"Deixe me ver, você gosta de pedras preciosas?" Oh cara.

"Não me diga que seu nome é rubi, eu vou rir muito disso." Eu levantei num pulo, de repente animada demais com a conversa.

"Ugh, não. Isso seria demais até para minha mãe " se levantou e eu ofeguei. Ele fazia jus a palavra alto. " Meu nome é Jasper".

Em outro momento eu poderia rir, mas a maneira com que ele falou seu nome em uma voz sussurrada ou pela proximidade que seu corpo foi tomando, o que escapou por meus lábios foi " Faz sentido ".

Ele sorriu. " E o seu nome é? "

"Alice". Ele chegou ainda mais perto.

"Bem, Alice. Você pode me dizer " sua boca estava perigosamente perto da minha" porque ..." sua respiração soprava em meu rosto" você, ...estava bebendo daquele jeito? " Ele terminou numa voz perigosa.

Não pude deixar de brincar.

"Sou uma alcoólatra. " Subi meu olhar para seus olhos. Talvez o nome dele deveria ser jade. Nah seria broxante.

Ele balançou a cabeça divertido. Antes que nossa pequena brincadeira fosse mais longe, perguntei.

" O que você estava fazendo lá? " Suspirou.

" Sou sobrinho de Charlie, da C&C". Oh não.

Isso não estava acontecendo novamente. Isso deveria ser mais um dos planos de Elizabeth para fazer seu negócio andar. Eu não cairia nessa jogada novamente. Eu não seria mais um pião na empresa da família. Meu coração pulou como um louco, porque eu tinha certeza que se eu caísse mais uma vez nisso, eu não teria vontade de me levantar.

" Bem, isso é simplesmente ótimo". Mesmo com o clima frio, arranquei seu paletó devolvendo-o antes de virar as costas e voltar em direção ao clube.

" Ei espere, foi algo que eu fiz? " Perguntou enquanto me seguia apresado.

Ri nervosa.

"Oh, não. Você na verdade é um bom ator. "

" Bom ator? Do que você está falando? " Disse indignado.

" Olhe " parei me virando. "Você não precisa se fazer de mocinho. Tudo bem? Isso já aconteceu antes. "Ri debochada." Qual é, você pensa que é o primeiro a tentar ficar com a filha do para ir bem nos negócios? Isso é velho."

Seu rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado.

"Foi sua ideia? Seu chefe? Oh, não espere, minha mãe? Brilhante.

Virei querendo sair o mais rápido antes que sua presença ficasse mais desconfortável do que já estava.

Ele me parou.

Suspirou.

"Sim, foi minha ideia. " Meus olhos se encheram. "Foi minha ideia pensar que ... eu poderia me aproximar de uma mulher bonita no bar. " mentiroso, mentiroso. "E quando eu finalmente criei coragem para ir conversar, ela sairia correndo."

Não isso não era verdade, isso ... não era...

Ugh. Que Idiota.

"Então ... eu não acabei de jorrar um monte de coisas que não tinha nada a ver e fazer papel de boba, sim?" Sequei meus olhos com o punho.

"Bem... "ele olhou para os lados." Ninguém está vendo, acho que não fez mal."

Sorri.

"Me desculpe."

Balançou a cabeça em discordância. "Só se você não me atrapalhar." Franzi as sobrancelhas.

"No que- " minha resposta chegou quando seus lábios atacaram os meus.

Apartar daí começou meu 'felizes para sempre', ou quase isso. Eu fiquei feliz então isso bastou para mim.

Não ouve chilique mais da minha parte, nossa conversa fluiu e eu fiquei sabendo que normalmente ele não era assim tão seguro de si. Ele trabalhava com administração e que seu sonho era ganhar a vida tocando guitarra, mas ele não era tão bom assim.

Já eu, descobri uma coisa chamada _não._ Não, eu não quero mais meu emprego, não, eu não quero acordar hoje as cinco, não eu não vou fazer o que _você_ quer.

Jasper me implorou para não dizer não na frente do altar. Talvez, dessa vez eu poderia satisfaze-lo. Afinal eu seria sua megera-do-não daqui a alguns dias.

Mas seja o que for que aconteça, eu quero estar no controle da minha Vida. Haverá muitos sins no meu caminho, e eu quero estar consciente para aceita-Los.

 **FIM.**


End file.
